There is a valve called multiple switching valve for dispensing a plurality of reagents with one cylinder. An example of an automatic analysis device including the valve is described in JP-A-60-93356.
There is a valve called pinch valve for crushing (pinching) a flow path having elasticity from the outer side and controlling fluid. Examples of a cell culture device and an automatic analysis device including the valve are respectively described in JP-A-2011-142837 and JP-A-1-12265.